Up and Down
by outreasoned
Summary: Another fluffy one-shot. Kinda cliche, kinda cute.


Up and down

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

This is cliché.

000

Up and down. Up and down.

Rin watched the elementary school children play on the swing set, just like she used to when she was a child. They looked so happy. One day she thought she would pick up her children from the playground like her parents used to. How she longed for children of her own, and hopefully children with him. As she looked she saw a boy and a girl on the swing set. The girl looked like she was having the time of her life, and the boy looked completely uninterested. She giggled as she remember her youth.

"Come on, Sesshymaru-kun you have to swing with Rin!"

The 5 year old grabbed the demon boys hand, and tried to pull him to the swing set, but to no avail.

"Swinging is for imbeciles and children," he responded harshly.

"Aren't Rin-chan and Sesshymaru-kun children?" She said confused.

"You are a child, I, on the other hand, am a lord," he said with pride.

"But Sesshymaru-kun is only 8."

"It's Sesshomaru! Ugh stupid human," he absentmindedly said in annoyance.

Rin began to tear up and clutch the teddy bear she was holding. "Rin-chan isn't stupid! Rin-chan is smart."

Sesshomaru panicked, he did not want Rin to cry. He hated crying, "Fine! I will swing with you."

Rin's frown immediately turned into a smile. He followed her to the swings, teddy bear in tow. She smiled as she swung up and down, Sesshomaru sat on the swing and observed the young girl in the yellow dress, 'She is the definition of disheveled.'

Rin continued to swing until she let her teddy bear go. The smelly toy flew into the air and landed into the mud by a group of boys.

Rin stopped what she was doing immediately and tripped off the swing. She ran over to the puddle and tried to grab her teddy bear, but she failed as one of the boys stomped on it.

"Is this yours, baby?" He said rudely.

"Rin-chan isn't a baby, Rin-chan is 5," she said innocently. She tried to grab the bear, but the boy wouldn't lift his foot. The other boys laughed as she fell into the mud trying to grab it.

"What a dumb girl," the evil boy said. He picked up the dirty bear and began to throw it to his friends. Rin got up and chased after where the bear was thrown. Sesshomaru started to get angry. She was an innocent girl.

"Leave her alone, Koga," he said firmly.

Koga laughed, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No!" He yelled, "She's a girl, pick on someone your own size."

"I guess I'll pick on her boyfriend then!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Leave, Koga. Don't make me beat you up so you have to call for your mom like last time."

Koga tensed and then dropped the teddy bear back in the mud, "Let's leave. They're losers."

Rin grabbed her teddy bear from the ground and held it close to her, making her dress filthy with mud.

"You should throw that out, Rin-chan. It's disgusting now," he said.

"No!" She exclaimed. "Sesshymaru-kun saved him! He loves Sesshymaru-kun. Rin-chan loves Sesshymaru-kun."

Sesshomaru paled at her speech, "What have I done?"

Up and down. Up and down.

She walked from the playground, hoping to stay happy and not think about an event that was currently taking place in France, where she should be.

Walking down the path she knew by heart, and towards the park, she saw a young couple on the gazebo, making out. As much as she wanted to projectile vomit, she couldn't help but think of prom, and her first kiss.

Sesshomaru had just come home for vacation from his third year of university at Tokyo University, and Rin was very nervous.

Their parents had been friends for awhile, and Sesshomaru came over with them for lunch, making Rin bat-shit crazy. Everything needed to be perfect, the house, her hair, her outfit, even her aunt and uncle's outfits.

Her aunt knew of her crush on the older man and thought it was adorable. Her uncle, on the other hand, did not want her thinking of boys.

When the door bell rang, she panicked and flew into her room without a word.

"I will never understand women," her uncle said.

Her aunt shook her head and let the Taishos in. "Hello!"

Inuyasha pushed passed her and immediately went to Miroku's room. Izayoi rolled her eyes and walked in, saying hi to the family, Inu no Taisho did as well.

Rin's aunt turned to Sesshomaru, "You've become quite the handsome young man. I know Rin has been dying to see you, she's in her room if you want to talk to her!"

Rin's uncle shot his wife a look, but she ignored it and allowed the man to go to her niece's room. "Thank you," he said.

Sesshomaru walked away from them and down the hallway. He knocked on Rin's door, "Rin, it's me."

Her door flung open as she jumped into his arms, catching him a bit off guard. Soon, he wrapped his arms around the girl and she escorted him into her room.

"How have you been, Rin?"

"I've been okay, but how about you? How's Tokyo?"

"Tokyo is great, there's a lot of pretty women, so I'm doing alright."

Rin laughed, trying to hide her disdain for his statement. "Well I'm happy that you're happy. I know you'll be a great businessman one day."

"Hopefully," he said as he glanced to her bed, and noticed the gross old teddy bear from when they were kids. He laughed, "You still have that nasty thing?"

Rin frowned and moved to her bed to grab the sentimental object, "Of course! Don't call him nasty."

"Well he was the bane of my existence for a few years, Rin," he said with a smirk, "Koga never let me live that down."

"Koga is an asshole," she said.

Sesshomaru laughed at her use of language, "No matter how much you swear, I still see you as that cute 5 year old girl that followed me everywhere."

Rin wanted to die. Really, he still looked at her like a little sister? She had boobs now! She was 17! She really liked him, and wanted him to like her. "Whatever, lord Sesshymaru."

He chucked at her response, "Touché."

He sat down on her swivel chair and took his phone out of his pocket, seemingly replying to a text message from one of his cool college friends. As he was looking at his phone, Rin was having an internal panic attack. 'How am I going to ask him after he said that to me?'

He put his phone down and smirked, "Any boys I have to worry about?"

Rin immediately tensed, "No!"

He was confused by her sudden outburst, "Well alright then."

Rin sighed and began to blush. 'It's now or never, Rin.' She plucked up enough courage to ask, "Uh Sesshomaru? Are you doing anything on May 5th?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, "Not that I know of. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if-" she stopped, 'he's going to reject me,' so she stopped,"Never mind, it's stupid."

She got up to turn away from him, but he grabbed her arm, "What is it, Rin?"

"Will y-you..." She stuttered, "Will you go to prom with me?"

Sesshomaru was taken aback a bit by her statement, "Am I allowed to? I'm a college student."

"Well you would have to meet with the principal of the school, but yeah, you can go if you want to."

Sesshomaru stood up and took Rin's hand. He gently brought her knuckles to his lips, "Of course, I would love to attend it with you."

Rin thought she was going to explode. "Really?"

"Have I ever lied to Rin-chan?" He asked with a smirk.

She played along, "No, Sesshymaru-kun has never lied to Rin-chan."

Up and down. Up and down.

Back to reality, Rin snapped out of her day dream to notice that the couple was gone from the gazebo. So, she tentatively walked up to the large structure and ran her hands along the siding. She remembered it so vividly and cherished every moment of it. She again lost herself in her memories.

A few weeks from her previous memory, prom came. Rin was extremely nervous, as per usual. Her dress was a dark purple, and quite beautiful. It was strapless and low cut, so she couldn't cover her larger chest, but she didn't mind, because for once, she thought she looked beautiful. Her hair was tied in a cascading braid that stayed on one side of her body, and her silver headband complemented her dark locks.

After she finished her makeup, it would be time to see Sesshomaru, who she already knew looked amazing.

"We're waiting on you, Rin," her cousin screamed through the door. Rin rolled her eyes and put in her earring. One last check in her mirror told Rin that she was ready to go. She grabbed the boutonnière for Sesshomaru and took a deep breathe before stepping out of her room.

She heard the voices of Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, and her cousin, Miroku. Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach as she stepped out and down the stairs. With each step she felt her heart beat harder and faster. After what she felt was an eternity, she finally made it down and turned to her family and friends.

Sesshomaru turned around from talking to his college colleague, Koga, as everyone went silent. His jaw dropped when he saw the beautiful girl walk towards him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

He stared at her for a few seconds before placing the corsage on her wrist. She blushed at the contact and then placed the boutonnière on his suit. "You look very handsome," she whispered finally.

He pondered for a minute on what word to describe her beauty, "And you look absolutely enchanting."

Inuyasha started to gag, mostly to be annoying, but partially to hurry up the process of pictures and making it to the limo. Pictures were fun for the girls, who took them together, with their dates, with their parents, etc. The boys obviously hated it. Sesshomaru was a good date so far though, and he was doing whatever Rin wanted.

Once they finished and got into the limo, everyone settled down and was ready to go to the venue.

That's when everything fell into place, the dinner was great, the dancing was wonderful, the slow dance with Sesshomaru sent her to cloud 9. The selfies and photo booth added to the fun of the night, and Rin was really happy.

As the night began to dwindle down, Sesshomaru and Rin walked from the venue, hand in hand, to the gazebo out back. Rin ran to the wooden structure covered in lights and danced around it. Sesshomaru chuckled at her antics and took off his suit jacket, and placed it on the railing.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the edge, looking at the pond and the scenery. "I had a really fun night, Maru-kun."

"I did as well, Rin-chan."

She moved closer to him and blushed. He grabbed her waist and said, "You know, Inuyasha told me you turned down 4 boys, and decided to go to prom with me. You lied and told me there were no boys in your life."

"Well they don't matter, there's only one man in my life, and he's been there since day 1," she said honestly.

Her dark eyes met his golden ones. "You're only 17, Rin."

"And you're only 20," she replied.

Then she did something completely out of character. She grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him down to have his lips meet hers. He was startled at first, but then gave in, and enjoyed it as well, soon taking over and lifting her up onto the railing. Her legs wrapped around his waist as the kiss deepened between them. Rin had no idea what she was doing, but she went with it.

He pulled away and smiled at her, "That was unexpected."

She blushed, "You didn't know I had a crush on you all these years?"

He smirked, "Maybe I knew, and maybe I had a crush on you too."

Up and down. Up and down.

Her heart burst as she thought of that night. She wished she had continued all the way with him that night. Oh, how she wished she confessed her love to him at that moment instead of later on.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek when she thought of him, when she thought of that moment, when he rejected her.

She began to walk away and back towards the playground. This kids were now out of school, and more people were at the park with their family. She wished she had a family.

She decided to eat her feelings and buy an ice cream cone, covered in chocolate sprinkles. If she couldn't be with the man she loved, she might as well become a fat housemaid, at least that was her mind set currently.

Rin longed for his love, affection, and attention, yet he gives it to another, and it makes her want to die. She remembered what he told her less than a year ago.

She met him for lunch after her art classes. She wore that yellow dress that he had given her for her 19th birthday, her hair was down and curled, she was seriously trying to impress him.

He always looked dashing. He wore a button down and pants and met her smile with a nod. She gave him a big hug before sitting down in the next seat.

"How is school, Rin?"

"School is great. My roommate is cool, I've made new friends. I'm pretty happy," she said, "How's work?"

"Work is great," he said. He seemed focused on something else and Rin noticed it right away.

He tilted her head in confusion, "Is something wrong, Maru?"

He glanced at her with disappointment in his eye, "I'm engaged, Rin."

She spit out some of her water, "You're what? I don't think I heard you right?"

"Rin, I'm getting married."

She started to laugh hysterically, "That's really funny, Maru-kun."

"It's true, Rin. I'm getting married to Kagura in December, in Paris. I want you to be there."

Rin's heart stopped. She set down her water and looked directly in his eyes, "How dare you?"

"Rin, please-"

"No! You know that I'm in love with you! You've known it since you were 8, haven't you? Then, you have the audacity to ask me to go to your wedding to a woman you don't even love?"

She grabbed her purse and tried to keep her tears from falling down her cheeks, "Oh and congratulations," she hissed, "I hope you live a wonderful, fake, rich, life."

He got up and attempted to grab her, "Rin you have to listen to me!"

"No, I don't," she said while moving away, "You're not my father, nor my lover, so don't come after me."

Up and down. Up and down.

So at this moment around 5 at night Japan time, Rin should have been in Paris, supporting her best friend at the reception the day after the wedding, but she stayed here. Even her aunt, uncle, and cousin went, so now she was all alone.

She wandered back to the swing set with her ice cream cone, which surprisingly, was making her feel better. "Looks like it's just you and me, chocolate chip cookie dough. At least you'll never crush my hopes and dreams."

She continued to munch on her ice cream cone, for she was very focused on devouring it, she didn't even notice a figure sit down next to her.

"Rough day?" A man asked.

Rin didn't even glance up, "You have no idea," she replied.

"What happened?"

"Why do you ask?" She replied, still completely focused on her food.

He laughed, "Well I'm looking for a girl that I have to apologize to, but she told me to never talk to her again. I thought maybe you could help if you didn't have to do anything."

"I'm busy," she said absentmindedly.

The man shook his head, "Really Rin?"

"Yeah, really," she paused, "Wait how did you know-"

"Because it's me, idiot," he said as he cut her off.

Her eyes widened, "But you're supposed to be in France right now! How did you get here so fast?"

"Yeah, that didn't work out," he looked at the ground and smirked, "turns out women get angry when you say the wrong name at the altar. Also, private jet."

Rin's jaw dropped and she dropped her ice cream cone, "Excuse me?"

"I may or may not have said, 'I, Sesshomaru Taisho, take you, Rin Aoi, as my lawful wedded wife.'"

Rin was speechless, "You're joking."

"No I'm not, because no matter what anyone said or did, all I could picture was how much I would rather be with you," he confessed.

Rin was in shock, "I seriously can't believe that- you can't? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, Rin," he replied, "Now would you do this Sesshomaru the greatest honor by being with him for the rest of his life?"

Rin had never felt happier after those words were spoken, but she knew that she needed some time,"I can't answer that because I'm still in shock."

"Well I don't need an answer now, I know I was an intolerable ass," he stated.

"That's an understatement," she mumbled.

He chuckled, "Well, how about I take you on a date, first. Then, after a few dates and some glasses of wine, I can teach you all you need to know about sex."

Rin blushed profusely, "Have you no shame?"

He smirked, "Well, will you go out with me?"

Smiling she stood up from the swing and grabbed his hand, "Only if you buy me a new ice cream cone."

000

Okay that was dumb

Review :)


End file.
